


Late-Night Magic

by CursedButWorthIt



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Gen, Light Bondage, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedButWorthIt/pseuds/CursedButWorthIt
Summary: Idk I'm bad at titles guysHisoka x Reader 🍋nsfwI'm leaving it sorta open, but you're either dreaming or you've accidentally summoned Hisoka to your bedroom somehow or something. It's smut it's not meant to be deep so I leave it to you to decide 😈(Written in first person because I personally find the y/n stuff sort of distracting in stories and just prefer this style when I read but if that's something requested I don't mind doing it in future sections/chapters!)Open for requests! Happy to write for any gender, and to open up to other members of the adult trio if requested.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 103





	1. An Unexpected Visitor

My blankets were warm, perfectly weighted for comfort. The night was peaceful and quiet, the normally hectic house empty and deeply comfortable for once. _So why, pray tell, can't I fucking sleep?_

Peeking one eye open, I saw the pitch black outside my window and the faint light of my clock reading nearly 3am. How many hours have I been laying in bed?

I let out a sigh trying to dispel my annoyance, sliding my arm through the silky bedsheets and hiking my leg up, nuzzling into the pillow in search of the position that would finally let me sleep. No such position exists though, and I can only ignore the source of my frustration for so long...

I'd been up late reading some wonderfully spicy fanfics, and had felt somewhat unwilling to address the resulting, ah, _excitement._ But my persistent imagination was making my body grow more demanding, and at this rate I might never sleep, and with an empty house...

My thoughts flashed back to pick up where my reading had ended, conjuring the image of those golden eyes, my hand sliding down my stomach while my mind envisioned the porcelain skin, the claw-like manicured nails of what I really wanted.

I slowly rolled back, my eyes still closed and my lips parted to release shallow breaths as I started with light, playful strokes across my abdomen and under the waist band of my shorts. Forcing myself to take the slow, teasing pace I'd relished in the writing and knowing there was no use in trying to rush myself.

With the lightest of pressure, I slid my middle finger down, brushing over my lips to my entrance and collecting the growing liquid, imagining that delicious voice teasing me for being so wet for him already, and dragging the slick tip of my finger back up and around my clit in methodic circles. " _Hisoka..."_ I whispered on an exhale.

"Getting started without me, are we?"

I froze. At first, I couldn't even open my eyes, shocked at the lilting voice I could practically feel wash over my ear, deadly soft and seductive, _impossible not to recognize._

I felt a slight weight shift on the bed and jumped back to the other side, pressing my back against the wall and gaping in complete disbelief at the unmistakeable sight of Hisoka Morow, crouched by the bed with his elbow leaning on the mattress, his chin settled lightly in his hand and gazing at me just inches away from where my head had been.

"Hm? So surprised and yet you must have summoned me yourself," he mused, his head tilting slightly and his eyes appraising me without shame. "It takes a good bit of power to do something like that..." His eyes darkened, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he leered openly.

 _I summoned him?_ My mind was racing, an utter mess of confusion and arousal and embarrassment. Not to mention everything about him was distracting. The sound of his velvety voice-- _is this real? how did he get here?--_ the piercing gold of his eyes that I felt unnervingly exposed in front of-- _Am I dreaming??--_ the smooth skin stretching over his biceps, which flexed and shifted as he began to lift himself up onto the bed.

My rational mind couldn't wrap around what my senses were feeling, but I was too entranced to care. _I'm dreaming,_ I reassured myself stubbornly as his face loomed closer.

"I know you can speak," he said, a merciless grin spreading slowly across his face as his hand stretched to my chin, pulling my ear to his lips as he whispered in a seductive purr, "I do believe it was my name I just heard come from those beautiful lips." The tingling sensation of his warm breath on my ear sent mimicking shocks of electricity down my spine, making me shudder and instinctively press my hands against his chest, my head ducked to hide my burning cheeks.

He allowed me to push the slight distance between us but caught my right wrist in his hand, and looked at me more seriously. "If you would prefer me to leave I will," his voice dropped, "but it seems such a waste when you want me this much, don't you think?~"

He smirked as I stared dumbly and he brought my hand delicately to his lips, carefully noting my reactions. Before I understood what he was doing he inhaled deeply, his eyes rolling back slightly before he sighed and met my gaze directly, "You smell _delicious,"_ he said in a low moan, growing smug at my embarrassment and intentionally keeping our gaze locked as he slowly licked his tongue between my fingers before sucking the first two into his mouth with a hum of pleasure.

My lips parted in an involuntary gasp at his greedy, _shameless_ attentions, the strokes of his maddening tongue and happy slurping sounds he made as he observed my every reaction. I remained semi frozen in a stunned stupor, but I knew my face was flushed and my heartbeat loud enough to hear and all the worse knowing I couldn't hide my arousal. _Do I even want to??_ He bit the tip of my finger lightly and I couldn't suppress the small moan that escaped my throat.

He paused at the sound of my voice, his predatory smile spreading in victory as he sang, "Ah, so she can speak." His face inched closer, the fingers of his right hand sliding around my neck, his voice growing wicked and husky with lust as he teased smugly "If you'd like me to continue doing anything, you'll have to ask me darling~" He was indulgently enjoying my embarrassment, purring a final question at me, "What do you say, would you like to be my new toy?" His lips were so close I could feel the heat coming off of them, our quickened breaths mingling between us as any sanity I had left went out the window. I nodded dumbly at him and he rose an eyebrow at me, his expression more arrogantly satisfied by the second.

" _Yes,"_ my voice was low but firm, my cheeks and ears burning at my unfiltered desire as he laughed in delight and tightened his grip on my neck, his golden eyes dancing behind the hooded lids as he pulled me back nose to nose, still looking at me expectantly. "K-kiss me please," I said breathlessly, apparently abandoning my dignity and entirely unable to break away from his hypnotic gaze.

" _Good girl,"_ he whispered in reward against my lips, finally closing the last shred of distance between them.

His lips were like heaven, softly moving against mine in lazy caresses. Warmth trickled down my spine and pooled low in my stomach at the sensation. I felt my pulse pounding and adrenaline flowing through my muscles, growing weaker to his teasing and I clung to him, my hands desperately exploring his marble skin as I returned the kiss in earnest. My tongue caressed his bottom lip, seeking entrance, and he hummed in approval as his mouth slanted and his tongue met mine.

He pulled me into his lap, so my knees were planted on either side of him and I ground my hips down against him, deepening the kiss and threading my hands into that soft, vibrant mane of hair, my mind hazy.

I moaned into his mouth at the feeling of his hard cock underneath his pants, sliding torturously against the seam of my soaked shorts as I rocked my hips into him again, feeling like I couldn't press close enough. I relished in the answering sounds of his low moans and growls as I slid my hips carefully down and up against him again, until his fingernails dug painfully into my hip.

His merciless grip kept me in place as his other hand dragged around my to the front of my shorts. He swiped his fingers pointedly against the soaked material, and brought his lips to my ear. "You're so wet I can feel it through my pants," he husked, and pushed me back onto the bed. He nibbled and licked at the shell of my ear, letting me hear his moans and sighs as I squirmed against him. "So responsive~" he cooed and trailed kisses and bites down my neck.

He ripped my t-shirt apart and off my body with ease, his lips trailing hungrily across the exposed skin of my chest and stomach but avoiding where I wanted them most. I whimpered in frustration and met his eyes, alight with cat-like satisfaction at my neediness.

"Something wrong?" he teased in his singsong voice, bringing his face closer to mine again in a predatory smirk. "I did say you would have to ask if you wanted something, and you've been rather quiet," he pouted dramatically, then his expression shifted as he amended "Well, maybe _quiet_ isn't the right word per se-"

He abruptly cut off at my movement, his intense eyes closely following my hands as they lifted to my chest, sliding to slowly pull down the fabric of my unlined bra. I inhaled shakily at the feeling of the lace scraping against my nipples, and of his gaze burning into my skin as they softly bounced free of the constraining material.

"Touch me here," I whispered, pushing through my embarrassment, unable to deny how I loved his teasing and giving in to his games. "Kiss me here..." I brought his hands up to cup the soft flesh, pressing his fingers into the hardened tips of my nipples and biting my lip to suppress a yelp of pleasure when he lightly pinched them. "More... Please," My voice was so low and breathless with need I barely recognized it.

I met his eyes and felt the answering throb between my legs at the unconstrained lust in his face. " _Yes, pet"_ he purred happily, with a dangerous edge to his voice that reverberated through my core.

His weight pinned me in place as he settled himself at my chest, his hands caressing and kneading at the soft flesh. He lowered his head and swiped his tongue across the hardened tip, then blew softly making me cry out at the spike of cold before pulling it into his mouth to suck greedily. My hands twisted through his hair, tugging lightly to feel his low moans vibrate through my skin. He lavished attention across both breasts, and his mixture of caresses and pinches, licks and bites and kisses were driving me to the brink of insanity.

I whined and rolled my hips seeking friction but he held me firmly in place, bringing his head up as his nails pressed into the sides of my breasts, pushing them together, the slight scrape of his claws providing the perfect tinge of pain to my overwhelmed senses.

"Use your words, love," he taunted.

I practically growled in frustration, forcing myself up to my elbows to meet his eyes directly, though his slender fingers were not interested in giving me a break. "You _know_ you're- hnng- the reason I can't think straight-" I huffed at him, glaring into his smug face.

That answer seemed to please him though, and he kissed me roughly, one hand gripping the back of my neck as the other brushed a line up my neck, caressing my jaw, coming to outline my lips when he parted the kiss.

"Tell me then--" he slid two fingers past my parted lips, and my tongue slid across and between them in a near automatic reaction, mimicking his motions from before as he grinned. "What would you like me to do with these?" _As if you don't know._

He laughed abruptly, "That pout is positively _adorable,"_ he cooed, spreading saliva across my bottom lip. Sucking greedily on his fingers made my scowl a little less effective, apparently. "I want to hear exactly what you want, love" his whisper was pure temptation.

I grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand down and blurting out in a breathless stream against his lips as I closed the distance, "I want them here, teasing my clit and fucking into my pussy, I want your tongue and lips and teeth on me until I cum. I want you inside me- Please-" the last bit was a whimper, as I spread pleading kisses along his jaw.

" _You were holding back on me."_ That deadly edge to his voice was back, with that unrestrained expression of desire that made me melt.

My sleeping shorts were gone in seconds, his hands digging into my skin as he trailed hungry kisses across the exposed flesh of my thighs and pressed them open, pausing to admire my glistening folds before stroking a single finger down over my slit, moaning approvingly at the liquid that collected on his finger.

He circled my clit in slow strokes with his thumb, dipping his middle finger down to slide into me. "Such a pretty pussy, so hot and wet for me~" he cooed, beginning an achingly steady rhythm with his fingers as he dipped his head to add his tongue.

I was a mess of moans and pants, the first light lick of his tongue up my clit earning a high pitched whine from me as I clutched at the bed sheets, my hips pushing against his hands in search of more.

He was skilled, his dexterous tongue keeping a methodic cycle of circles, flicks and flat strokes that had me edging closer and closer to orgasm as a second finger pumped into me, hooking slightly to rub the front wall.

I arched off the bed and my eyes rolled back, "H-Hisoka, I'm close-" I could barely form the words. He lifted his head away for a moment, not pausing his fingers to say smugly, "I know~ Come for me, doll," he brought his mouth back down to suck my clit harshly, his fingers increasing their pace until I convulsed around him, the pleasure heightening to crash through me in waves as I gushed out onto his tongue and hands. He moaned greedily and lapped up the juices as I rode the aftershocks, fucking his tongue into me lazily while my hips twitched and writhed at the delicious overstimulation.

Coming down from my high I hauled myself upright and roughly grabbed his shirt, exerting a bit of pressure to guide him upwards. "Off," I demanded huskily, upset the night had been a little one sided so far and tugging at the material until he stripped, my eyes and hands eagerly exploring the exposed skin of his chest.

I glanced up, my eyes catching on that long, wicked tongue caressing his upper lip-- _tasting me--_ and then brought my lips to his neck, sucking and kissing at his satin skin, scraping my teeth down over his collar bone and kissing idly across his pecs. I pressed him lightly, back towards the bed and hummed contentedly when he gave in, kneeling over him. His skin reflected the slightest glint of moonlight that came through the window, and his hums and moans almost too quiet to hear buzzed faintly through his chest against my lips.

I licked the lines and indents between his abs and trailed my hands down to hook in the waistband of his pants, bringing my eyes up to his in an unspoken question as I lightly pulled downwards. His eyes were dark, his pupils blown with lust so that the gold irises just barely showed at the edges in the dim light. His expression was open and shameless, his eyes hooded and his lips parted in a sadistic smile, his tongue sliding across his teeth.

"Don't stop now, pet." I shivered at the velvety caress of his voice, and pulled the fabric of his pants slowly down, feeling his eyes on me while I licked and nibbled down the deep V of his abdomen as each inch was exposed, watching as his cock sprang free.

My mouth watered. Never had I _wanted_ to bring someone pleasure like this, to watch them fall apart in front of me and lose themselves to my mouth and hands.

 _"If you keep looking at it like that..."_ His voice came out an obscene moan, his face partially covered with one hand, and my cheeks flushed redder but I was far beyond slowing down now. Keeping his eyes locked with mine I brought my face to his cock, noting the impressive size and extending my tongue in a long, flat, purposeful stroke up the shaft, stopping to flick my tongue over the spot just under the head. He whispered praises and mumbled nothings as he stroked my hair back away from my face, his piercing eyes watching every movement.

I continued with teasing kisses and licks, enjoying his increasingly loud sounds, until his hands tightened almost painfully in my hair. "Such a slutty little mouth, for someone who played shy so prettily earlier," he purred and I smirked at him before taking his entire length down, moaning until it cut off my airway. I held him there against my throat for a moment, nose pressed to his abdomen, before slowly pulling back, sliding my tongue against the underside of his shaft as I did and bringing my hands up to stroke him as I licked around the head.

He pulled at my hair and pressed me back down onto his length, and I moaned as he rutted his hips up into my mouth. His claw-like nails dug into my scalp, and I moved my hands down to cup and stroke his balls. He growled and grunted as he hit against the back of my throat, revelling in my gagging and slurping sounds.

"Teasing-" _Thrust- "_ me-" _Slam-_ His voice was growing lower, his timing erratic- " _Such a good girl~"_

He pulled me up roughly, keeping a hand in my hair as he crashed our lips together and flipped us over.

He hiked one of my legs up, making a slow circle around my clit with the head of his cock before dipping down to line himself up at my entrance, his eyes like slits as he looked at me. " _Now, beg me~"_

His words sent spikes of heat across my body. I was too drunk on pleasure and the power of feeling desired by him to care about my pride, giddy with the high of his touch. I reached my hands up around his neck, pulling our faces closer. "Please Hisoka-" my hips undulated on their own, his cock sliding against my folds and making my voice hitch, "I- I want your cock inside of me." I'd dropped to a whisper, my eyes hooded and dazed, giving him what he wanted to hear, both fighting and savoring the tinge of embarrassment at the edges of my mind. "Fuck me until I can't think anymore," I breathed, and then my head tilted to the side a bit, and I let out soft chuckle and failed to resist singing, " _Rail me, Hisoka~"_

He raised an eyebrow, his lips twitching in a smirk, and then pushed my back into the mattress with a hand around my neck, pressing his cock lightly, teasingly at my entrance with a grin. "Who am I to deny such a request?"

He thrust into me, his tongue lolling out and eyes hooded in pleasure as he bottomed out and I clenched around him, lost in bliss at the full feeling. The pace he set was steady and brutal, indulgently satisfying after the teasing exchanges and I revelled in the pressure at my throat, the powerful slam of his hips against mine, the carnal bliss as I clung to him and he whispered a steady stream of filth into my ear, occasionally licking and biting at the sensitive lobe.

His hands moved down to grip my ass, nails digging in as adjusted his angle deeper, growling into my neck as he felt the spasms of my pussy around him. "Are you going to come again for me, love?" he husked into my ear, "I can feel your greedy cunt milking me, so wet and tight," his voice grew more strained, his thrusts erratic as I nodded inanely, rutting my hips up to meet each stroke.

He brought a hand down to circle my clit, and the tight ball of nerves burst and overflowed in exquisite pleasure, tingling down my spine and toes in aftershocks. After a few final thrusts he groaned and pulled out, raising himself up to my mouth and pushing his cock past my lips, which opened readily for him. A few strokes and his cum shot down my throat. I swallowed obediently, my eyes greedily roving over his satisfied, cocky smirk and the slight blush in his cheeks before collapsing back on the bed in exhaustion. My limbs felt like jello, my mind entirely clouded, slight shocks of pleasure still pulsing through my body.

He dropped down to the bed beside me, pulling me absently into his side and murmured, "I'll leave after a quick nap, if you don't mind." I was tired through to my bones, unwilling to lift my head and hummed happily as I nuzzled into his chest, feeling sleep begin to overtake me.

He sighed and ran a finger down my temple to my jaw, trailing a tingle of warmth in its path. Black was covering my vision, the comfort of sleep pulling me under as I heard the soft, lilting and delicate purr above me, "Next time you hold back on me, I might have to punish you~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, how was our first night with Hisoka? ^^
> 
> Can't believe how long this turned out damn 😳


	2. The New Toy Gets a Carnival Playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka takes you to the Carnival for a first date and it goes probably exactly how you're imagining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck I cannot believe how many of you have read and given kudos etc so quickly. I'm truly a slut for attention as much as I am for Hiso so like thanks fam LMAO But for real this is legit the first thing I've ever posted and I'm so grateful, y'all make me more motivated to write. <3

I sat at my desk, staring dejectedly at the blank page on my screen and mentally counting the days of frustration that I’d been unable to focus. It had been nearly two weeks since that night. The night I dreamed about him and it felt so real—but I had no idea what triggered the dream.

_Not that I’ve been thinking about it a lot or craving him or trying desperately to dream like that or summon him again or anything…_

I sighed. As if the very perceptive and powerful Hisoka Morow would have just jumped right into fucking me after being pulled into an alternate previously-unknown dimension unannounced, no questions asked. 

_Or maybe that does track for his character?? Or was he lying about how he got there??_ I shook my head in exasperation at myself. _Yes because_ that’s _the most unbelievable thing about the night,_ I thought sarcastically. As if I could have really _summoned_ him out of the anime or manga. Though I’d also been paranoid about sleepwalking after I had woken up to find myself naked the next morning...

_So not only do I pine for fictional characters, I now hallucinate or fever-dream them doing things that absolutely ruin everyone else for me. And potentially remove my own clothes in my sleep. LOVELY._

The blank document stared at me on the desk as I internally despaired and got absolutely nothing done. Resigning to my defeat, I closed out the document and began to shut down the computer, wondering how on earth I had managed to screw myself up like this. 

_At this rate I’ll never get anything done again, I’ll just spend my days distractedly daydreaming about things that didn’t actually happen._

I dropped my head to the desk, thankful at least there was no one at home to see my antics. 

“Please come back Hisoka,” I half-mumbled half-whined into my arms.

“You called?~” 

My head shot up at his voice. _That voice—_ I’d been dying to hear it again. I was almost afraid to turn around, but I didn’t have the patience or the willpower to stop myself from jumping up and whirling to face him. 

“You’re back,” I breathed, my gaze greedily taking him in, admiring the way his cropped white top showed off his biceps and the pink bindings that wrapped his trim waist, my thoughts whirling. _Did I finally do it? How did I trigger it though? I must have fallen asleep at my desk—_ my eyes caught and I blushed at the cocky smirk that tugged at the corners of his mouth, realizing I’d been shamelessly ogling him and quickly looking away. _Try not to drool_ , taunted a voice in the back of my head. 

“Mmh, well you wouldn’t be much of a toy if I never played with you,” he teased in that voice, that soft seductive purr, the faintest hum to it that slid against me like a cat.

My face burned brighter as I remembered quite literally begging to be his new toy at his last visit, and the implication of his words began to set in.

“Is.. is that what you came for?” My voice wavered with anticipation, dropping to a bare whisper, “to play?” When I finally brought myself to look back up at him I was rewarded with the sight of his tongue slipping out to stroke his upper lip, his eyes hooded as he came closer to me. He was a large presence in the room and as he leaned closer it was like suffocating, drowning in something so seductively sweet I couldn’t think of anything else. 

“In fact, darling, I’ve planned a particularly _exciting_ playdate for the two of us~,” he said with delight, and I wanted to double back on the way he had said the word “exciting” but could barely keep up as he giggled and exclaimed, “Let’s pick out an outfit for you!” With such genuine adorable giddiness that I couldn’t possibly protest.

After several minutes of semi-intense interrogation about my style preferences as clothes went flying from my closet and I stammered through rapid-fire responses, he finally planted me in front of the mirror with proud satisfaction and declared, “Done!”

I was stunned. He’d somehow managed to take in my incoherent responses and put together something that I simultaneously would have never picked out for myself but that _fit me_ in a way I couldn’t describe. A darker side of me that was roaring at the opportunity to be free. And he’d made us coordinate—where his outfit was all bubblegum, white and pink with black accents, mine was edgy and black with white and pink accents. I hadn’t failed to notice he’d rather specifically chosen a short dress but the look was so… _powerful._ Badass. 

My smile was wide and genuine. “It’s perfect.”

He seemed incredibly pleased with himself, and I chuckled as he grabbed my hand and promptly tugged me towards the door. “Time to go then!”

“Wait where are we—mmf” I couldn’t see what covered my mouth but realized as my eyes were enveloped as well that he must have been using his Bungee Gum. 

“Hush now, we don’t want to spoil the surprise~” his voice was low, direct into my ear and I shivered, feeling goosebumps prickle across my shoulders as I nodded, allowing him to guide me out and enjoying the building anticipation in my stomach. 

\----

I heard it even before my eyes opened, as he released the Bungee Gum, and the sounds and smells of the fair filled my nose and ears. I could practically taste the fried food, the occasional sickly sweet smell of cotton candy that wafted by, and heard the music and whirring and screams coming from the carnival rides. 

It was beyond unexpected, but I couldn’t contain the infectious wild excitement that seemed to live amongst the colored lights in the air, grinning like a child let loose at a candy store. 

“I should have known, really” I mused, dissolving into laughter and turning to pull him further inside. “Come on then, what are we doing first?!” I tugged on his arm with excitement, smiling happily as he obligingly took the lead into the fairgrounds.

The next hour was a whirlwind, as we bounced back and forth between games and rides in a frenzy of laughter and rather _delicious_ moments of teasing, since he took advantage of every possible opportunity to torment me. The very first ride we’d gone on had been the Gravity Machine, where he had practically cackled in evil laughter as he pulled me in front of him at the last moment and the force squished us _very_ close together for the entire ride, upsetting the operator who yelled at us and probably everyone else on the ride as he immensely enjoyed the pressure and friction. I wouldn’t really know, since I’d practically sprinted out in shame without looking at anyone as soon as it was over. 

Then, of course, there was the dunk tank, where somehow we decided that _we_ would both try to dunk each other. I got to enjoy being well and truly soaked in my short, thin dress on his first throw, which made the show of my multiple attempts all the more entertaining for Hisoka. I’d actually had very good aim, though somehow Hisoka never fell--a ‘malfunction’ the carnie assured us, but I knew better.

The rest of it went the same. He had relentlessly outperformed every single magician or even clown we came across at the carnival, to my extreme amusement. We’d played an unnecessary number of carnival games. Hisoka had even won me a giant--and I do mean GIANT--panda at one of the games but it basically became a not-so-subtle cover for him to grope me while I carried it throughout the rest of our little playdate. I’d made multiple attempts to ‘lose’ it and save my sanity from the constant torment but so far none were successful, and it sat just behind us as we finally took a moment to rest on a bench, cooling off with fresh lemonade and all the favorite fair foods. 

Between gleeful attempts to “feed” me (read, I had a corndog AND a churro separately rammed down my throat after being fervently promised I would be cutely fed, to Hisoka’s peals of laughter), and Hisoka’s greedy sweet tooth, I got almost _no_ food in the end, though I was too entertained to be overly upset. I faux glared over in the direction of the cotton candy he had just finished off entirely by himself, and he promptly turned in front of me and offered his hand in front of my face. 

“No need to pout darling, I saved the best part for you~,” he said with a wicked smirk, extending his sticky sweet fingers towards my lips.

I sputtered, my eyes flitting to the _many_ people around us as he dragged a finger across my lower lip, tugging just enough to part them slightly and leaving a trail of melted sugar on my lips. _It’s not like I’ll see any of these people again, right?_

My heart was pounding, my brain clouding, the world narrowing down to those piercing golden eyes that watched my tongue dart out lightly to my lip, just to swipe a hint of the sweetness he’d left there. _Well, maybe a little payback for today…_ He met my eyes and I steeled myself, grasping his wrist and licking a bold stroke up his fingers before sucking them into my mouth, burning with embarrassment and arousal and the memory of the last time I’d treated his fingers this way. I was as quick as I could be, convincing myself I hadn’t unnecessarily paused to enjoy the torturous feeling and his approving moan a moment longer. I cleaned the cotton candy from his fingers in a rush and quickly jumped and spun away towards the rides with a laugh before he could do anything else, doing my best to ignore the eyes of a horrified bystander. 

I should have known better though, and I felt the cinch around my waist as we pulled back together with surprising speed to stop in the midst of the dirt path. _Right, can’t run from Bungee Gum._ “And where, exactly, were you planning to run off to pet?” came the dangerous purr at my ear. 

“Didn’t have a particular ride in mind,” I said back over my shoulder with an innocent smile. My eyes dropped to the bulge I had felt press against my back, and my head tilted as I reconsidered, “Although...” 

My smug smirk was temporary, as he pulled me back against him again with his nails digging into my hips and that deadly velvet voice cooed in my ear, “Tsk, tsk, you should know you’ll get _exactly_ what you ask for darling. Shall we go on the Ferris Wheel and show everyone just how well you _ride_?~” 

One of his hands dragged down as he spoke, his claws raking up under the hem of my dress to grasp the flesh of my thigh. I was trying very hard not to pant, my heart hammering with a mix of anxiety and excitement at the suggestion, my senses flooded with the heat of him behind me, the tingle of his nails against my skin, the heightening need between my legs. “Uhm-” I couldn’t form a coherent response, part of me thrilled at the dark pleasure of it and part of me terrified at the prospect of being seen. 

His hand grasped my chin, forcing me to meet his eyes as they peered intensely into mine, a slight furrow in his brow before he hummed in a softer tone, “Unless perhaps it should stay for our eyes only for now?~” I felt a burst of warmth in my chest at his care, though I was still a bit reluctant as I gave an apologetic nod. 

He was unbothered though, not skipping a beat as he leaned in closer and whispered wickedly, “Then we should be sure to get the best view~,” licking his lips as he leered at me. I blinked at him, dazed and still more than a little aroused, and he simply pulled me along. I went easily, though my stomach dropped when I set eyes on our destination: the Hall of Mirrors.

He slipped what I believe was a bribe to the man at the door and dragged me inside (though I couldn’t see it, and knowing him it was likely just something dolled up with texture surprise). I was thankful to see it wasn’t too busy anyways, though I remained apprehensive. We passed the initial room of fun mirrors and entered the main maze, Hisoka pulling me along as he seemed to search for his perfect spot.

I could sense when he’d found it, the predatory shift in him even before he stopped and turned to me, reaching for my wrists and pulling them above my head. I felt the pressure around them, invisible bonds keeping them suspended in place even as his hands left to trail down my arms, tickling me playfully. I thrilled internally at the restraint, the sense of danger and vulnerability. 

He settled behind me, allowing me to see the many angles of us in the three mirrors ahead and enclosed around us in the space. I couldn’t miss any detail of the way he extended his tongue and licked a line along the pounding pulse in my neck, following it up to blow softly on my ear as I gasped and squirmed, huffing out “what if someone comes?”

“Mm, darling I assure you no one will be _coming_ but us~,” he sang smugly, “I’ve already sealed off the doors.”

I felt a bit of relief at that, though my pulse hadn’t slowed in the slightest. "Ready doll?" He whispered into my ear, licking the shell playfully. I nodded murmuring yes's on a sigh and watched raptly as he toyed with my dress, sliding the hem up to stroke my abdomen lightly, teasing a flash of pink lace before allowing the hem to fall back down as he slid my underwear off, the knuckles of his thumbs gliding along my hips and thighs.

He dragged the tips of his nails back up, around the back of my legs to paw at my ass. He’d spent the entire day teasing me at every opportunity, surely felt how soaked my panties were when he removed them, and still, he was toying with me. "Didn't do that enough today already?" I half-laughed breathlessly, my nerves fraying at the continued anticipation as he kneaded the flesh. 

"Hmm, well no, but if you're feeling particularly impatient…" I watched the darkness grow in his face, his grin spreading before he moved in a flash. My legs were strung up, spread so that my pussy was on full display for us both in the mirror ahead, my dress hiked up to my hips showing off how wet I'd become. He yanked the top down under my breasts, taking a moment to watch them sway and jiggle with the pressure he applied, and the nipples jutted out at his attention.

I couldn't do much to hide my burning face, and he refused to let me look away, clasping a hand around my neck and jaw and forcing me to face us in the mirror again. "Now now darling we can't have you wasting this _lovely_ view," he purred, his other hand dipping to spread the lips of my pussy. "So wet for me," he growled in approval. "Look at the way your pretty pussy throbs, you love this don't you? Such a good little slut..." he cooed into my ear and I shivered.

I whined, feeling his gaze like a physical pressure caressing me and longing for more. "P-please," I managed, trying to arch against the bonds to find friction. 

"Please what?" He sang, and his previous warning about holding back flashed through my mind, bringing a burning singe of flame to my core. 

I dropped my head back to meet his eyes directly, feeling mindless with lust and wanting to give him a taste as I husked, "Fuck me like the slut I am then Hisoka." 

" _Good girl~"_

Ah, there was that face I loved. The unrestrained lust he felt no shame for, a pure temptation to be free too. I only got to see it for a moment before I was wrenched back forward, the bonds adjusted slightly to position me with his cock lined up at my entrance though I'd barely noticed him take it out. He stood behind me, mouth still at my ear to hear his moans and breaths, one hand guiding his cock and the other digging ferociously into my thigh as I moaned. 

"Careful what you ask for, love," he whispered wickedly but I was too far gone, grinning in crazed pleasure at his threats and gasping as he finally rammed into me, feeling the full stretch and slide of him inside me as he bottomed out with a throaty moan. 

He set a punishing pace, hips pounding into me with each powerful thrust as he growled filth against my neck. I relished in the full feeling, the crazed passion in his movements. I willed my eyes to stay open as I plunged further into the madness of lust, keeping them locked as his were on us in the mirror, the glistening juices that began to drip to the floor, that covered his cock as it slammed home again, and again. 

He nibbled and licked at my ear, bringing a hand up to pinch and tug lightly at my nipple as the other came to circle my clit, and the mounting pleasure exploded, my pussy greedily spasming around him in intense waves of sensation. 

"Oh, enjoy watching that much do you?~" he teased liltingly as I caught my breath, still coming down from the high. "Let's try another then," he whispered, and I was lowered horizontally, my ass up in the air for him though I was left with plenty of freedom to see the many different mirror angles I had of my compromising position. 

He bounced a light spank against my ass, cooing at the lightest dusting of pink that showed. "Don't think I didn't hear that little moan, pet," he warned lowly and landed another, slightly harder spank against the other cheek. "I'll be keeping this in mind for future punishments~," he teased as I failed to suppress another moan at the surprising sensation, the edge of pain making it all the sweeter. His words sent shocks of electricity just as strong through my clit. 

He lowered his head to lick a line up my folds, his tongue rubbing ruthlessly against my oversensitive clit and up to dip just inside, sliding deliciously against the walls of my entrance. I moaned low in my throat, trying desperately to quiet myself and remember there could be people outside the hall but entirely unable to control my reactions to him. 

His hum of laughter at my neediness vibrated through me, and I nearly came with a high whine. "Not yet, kitten, it's my turn~," he said as he stood again, pressing his cock past my folds and sliding into me once again, the new angle hitting deeper than before. 

He clasped my arms behind my back, hips thrusting bruisingly against mine as my ass bounced back against him and my tits bounced in the mirror. I wasn't sure what mindless stream of begging and moaning was coming from my mouth but I desperately egged him on as he bucked wildly into me. He purred out praises and curses into my neck and left a trail of bite marks along my shoulder, every bit of filth he uttered bringing me closer to the edge. 

His timing was faster, more erratic as I reached my climax, shuddering as my muscles convulsed around him in rapture once more. He slammed in a few final thrusts as I milked him, his grunts no longer coherent, before pulling out and coming around to shove his cock at my lips.

I opened wide for him, taking him all the way into my mouth and stroking his underside with my tongue, allowing him to fuck a last few strokes into my throat before I swallowed the cum that shot down it. 

He pulled out slowly, caressing my cheek and mouth with his hand, his eyes hooded in bliss. I showed him the last drops of cum on my tongue before swallowing them, obediently sticking my tongue out again to show with a hint of satisfaction at the spark in his eyes. 

He finally let me down and helped me dress, as I was admittedly a bit wobbly on my feet. "What a wonderful discovery we've made today. I had no idea you were such a pervert, getting tied up in public like that," he said a little too loudly as we began to exit the hall. _Who's talking here?!_

I glared at him and he chuckled. "No one saw anything, but I'm fairly certain anyone in the vicinity would have heard those delectable moans love~" 

I stuck my tongue out at his stupid, smug face and he grinned wider, "Oh, I do love a brat~," he sang as I grumbled and let him lead me out, only slightly worried about what exactly I was going to get for that. "I think this is going to work out perfectly," came the very innocent-sounding proclamation from ahead of me. But I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I called to him. 

"About the Ferris Wheel..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you want to see for the next chapter!!


End file.
